Antojo
by MokaTorota
Summary: -titulo tentativo- lemmon berthxannie xd hasta donde puede llegar un antojo? lemmon por caps xd


Era un dia tranquilo. Un dia que se les habia dado "Libre" a los cadetes del grupo 104.

Era por la tarde..cuando el grupo de chicos decidio ir a dar una vuelta por el distrito comercial de Rose. Mikasa junto con Christa y Sasha corrian ver las tiendas de ropa, emocionadas viendo los lindos trajes de cada vitrina. Detraz de la pequeña rubia se encontraba una Ymir medio seria, al pendiente de para dodne iba ella. Y casi igual de distante se encontraba Annie... caminando con ellas como por "hacer algo" más no mostraba mucho interez en los articulos que admiraban sus compañeras.

Otro grupo era conformado por Eren, Armin, Jean, Marco, Reiner Y Berthold, quienes no andaban muy lejos de las chicas. Ellos estaban a pocas cuadras, en el sector de "comidas", casi el mercado. Iban todos charlando sobre que que tipo de comida, deberian probar en su dia libre, querian comer algo "decente", algo diferente a lo que siempre les servian en el sitio de entrenamiento. LLegaron a la cuadra de los sitios de postres...pastelerias, chocolaterias, confiterias, creperias... habia un local en especial que parecia nuevo, pero habia mucha gente haciendo cola para entrar; los chicos al ver esto desistieron de entrar pues tenian mucha hambre y lo que menso querian era malgastar quiensabe cuanto tiempo esperando a ver quien sabe que venderian o que...prefirieron ir de corrido a una pequeña cafeteria que Marco conocia más adelante, además ya iba siendo hora para que se reuniecen con las chicas en aquel lugar. Todos siguieron derecho menos uno de ellos...el alto moreno de ojos verdes.

Al parecer el resto tenia o tanta hambre, o mucho cansancio o poco interez en esa muchedumbre, que no se percataron quien sabe pro cuento tiempo que uno de sus miembros se habia separado...Berth aprovecho esto para investigar aquel particular lugar. Con su estatura pudo ver que adentro vendian un postre particular...Nutella.

Por casualidades de la vida, la fila se acorto, y Berth pudo entrar y comprar aquel frasco de crema de avellanas, el cual no era totalmente desconocido para el chico. Era la verdadera razon de él para haber salido de shopping con sus amigos...un secreto realmente.

Un rato despues, el grupo de chicas paso por el mismo local, todas enloquecieron al ver el delicioso manjar que se vendia ahi; todas comentaban lo rico que sabia aquella crema y si la habian comido, sola o sobre otra cosa, sin embargo al ver la hora, todas pararo de ver la vitrina y fueron corriendo al lugar de encuentro con los chicos. Pero Annie se quedo pensativa mirando si llevaba o no uno de los frascos...hace rato que tenia ganas de saborear esa exquisites...hasta que las campanas de un reloj cercano la hicieron salir de su trance, eran ya las 6pm la hora en que habian quedado de reencontrarse todo el grupo para comer algo brevemente y volver a la academia.

Todo transcurrio normalmente, las chicas comentabana sus amigos de que habian visto en su recorrido y eso mientras comian...volieron a la academia, y ya todos se preparaban para dormir en sus respectivas cabañas. Nadie se habia percatado del botin que escondia Berth.

ÉL aprovecho el cansancio de sus compañero pa escabullirse fuera de su dormitorio y así abrir su tesoro. Se dirigio entonces hacia una especie de bodega algo retirada, donde ni Shardis ni sus compañero podrian pillarlo, pero loque no sabia era que alguien más estaba despierto...

Mientras iba caminando hacia su destino, una figura de menor estatura que él se aproximaba. Si Berth llevaba su tarro de Nutella, ella llevaba un pequeño racimo de ...bananos.

La chica rubia tomo desprevenido al chico alto... -shhhh!- nos pueden oir...entra con cuidado le dijo Annie.

Entraron y se sentaron en una especie de colchon que habia.

Berth estaba algo nervioso, no se imaginaba que alguien venia en su mismo plan, mucho menos ella, la chica que le movia el piso.

-Annie...amm...no sabia que... tambien venias aca al parecer...a escondidas para que no te roben lo que...compraste?

- Si...eso parece- dijo ella sacando uno de los bananos de la bolsa. - Aproveche que las otras chicas estaban distraidas y compre esta fruta, que me gusta bastante.

-Ya veo- al ver que ella habia hecho casi lo mismo que él, se relajo un poco y comenzo a descubrir su tesoro. -Bueno, yo he comprado esto tambien aprovechando que...hace rato tenia antojo *se sonrojaba un poco*.

Annie no dijo nada, y empezo a quitarle la cascara al banano, lo observo un rato antes de empezar a comerlo; sin duda habia logrado conseguir unos de buen tamaño.

Berth no paraba de mirarla y a ella no parecia importarle, entonces abrio el tarro: quito la tapa blanca y luego con cuidado quito la envoltura de papel dorado que sellaba el contenido cafe. Un delicioso aroma a avellanas rapidamente inundo la habitacion. Annie estaba a punto de darle la primera mordida a su fruta hasta que percibio aquel delicioso olor y recordo el local que habian visitado esa misma tarde, y de como ese olor la habia envuelt oen un trance de sensaciones.

- ay dios...- dijo Annie de la nada.

- Que pasa? respondio el moreno, quien institvamente volvia casi q a cerrar el frasco, creyendo que su contendio le iba a molestar...

susurro ella ...- la nutella me persigue- y una sutil sonrisa se dibujio en su rostro. Berth no entedio lo que dijo pero si capto su sonrisa y eso lo animo a ofrecerle un poco de la crema.

Annie unto la punta del banano, ya empezaba a disfrutar de la crema, al evr su textura, al percibir su olor, al distinguir su color cafe bajo la luz de las velas que alumbraban sutilmente la estancia. Abrio su boca, poco a poco, entrecerro sus ojos y primero lamió la crema.

-mmmmmmmmm!

lamió por segunda vez... -mmm mmmm! a la tercera ya se habia decidio por dar su primer mordisco... -ahhhhhh!-

Berth estaba idiotizado viendo como Annie se deleitaba con cada probada de la particular combinacion. Sus ojos no paraban de escanear, de detallar la forma en que su lengua recorria la fruta, no paraba de ver como sus labios se posaban sobre la superficie, como se comia con tanto extasis el banano con nutella. Tragó saliva. Esos movimientos lo estaban acalorando. No pudo evitar pensar en la similitud que tenia esa fruta con su entrepierna. Con cada untada de nutella sobre el banano, con cada recorrido que ella le daba saboriandolo, iba imaginado que eso ya no era una fruta y era más bien otra cosa... SU cosa. El lenguaje corporal de Berth habia cambiado, ya no estaba en guardia ni timido, ahora estaba comenzandose a excitar. Sus ojos miraban deseoso a la chica que tenia al lado; su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante semejante estimulo visual que presenciaba.

Al terminar ella con su primera fruta, se acordo que la deliciosa crema no era suya y bueno, que su dueño no la habia siquiera probado. Lo miro y empezó a notar el deseo que emanaba de el, empezaba a verlo más atractivo de lo normal. Algo habia cambiado.

-jmmmm,donde...quieres? Dijo ella intentando conservar un tono de voz normal.

- donde no...-murmuro él

-A nose dimelo.

B- la nutella sabe rico donde sea, sabias Annie?

A-aja...?

B- digamos en el cuerpo de una chica- murmuro muy bajo, ella no le entendio nuevamente.

A - y si alcanza?

B- de hecho...compre varios frascos...

...La temperatura dentro del recinto iba cada vez más en aumento..

Annie volvio a reir - ...la empalagada...

B- uyy si, mejor de a poquitos

A- claro, más rico...

Annie aun sostenia el frasco en una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra mano libre...introducia su dedo indice, lo cubria de Nutella ... y se disponia a saborearlo.

B- clarooo...y uno queda antojado de mas...

A-evidentemente... se siente mejor... se puede sentir mas, disfrutar mas,,, etc...

B- ... aja y queres seguir difrutando luego, en nuevas partes, nuevas porciones y cantidades- dijo mientras miraba de manera provocativa a la chica; se acercaba lentamente...reduciendo la distancia entre ambos.

A- si si why not? y puede q repitis...

estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro. Podian sentir cada uno el calor corporal de ambos, podian sentir que el deseo aumentaba.

B- siiii,siii- dijo en un tono de voz bajo muy sensual, lo cual impulso a la rubia a continuar con el juego.

A- mmm en el cuello puede ser...

Berthold pasaba saliva...y su lengua por los labios. Dicho gesto le encanto a Annie.

A- mmm piernas...

B- ufffff ... abdomen... cerca al ombligo mmm

A- uhh...

Los dedos de la chica iban recorriendo sutilmente las partes de su cuerpo que eran mencionadas; su dedo iba trazando sutiles lineas de la deliciosa crema de avellana.

A- en la punta de la cadera...

B -uffff... en la lengua...una lucha por saborearlo mutuamente

y dicho esto ultimo, el moreno no dudo más y se lanzo sobre los labios de su chica. Se quedaron sin aire, pero el no desaprovecho y tomo un poco de Nutella en sus dedos que comenzaban a dibujar lineas tentadoras sobre Annie: en el cuello...en los costados del abdomen...

A- en la cadera...media...

B- mmmmm!

A- ahora un poco en la espalda...

B- uyy si media vuelta...

A- por toda la columna...

B- ahhh!

todo este recorrido hacian que la excitacion fuese ganando aun más terreno sobre el chico, quien iba abandonando su faceta timida...sus trazos eran mas firmes y seguros, reclamaban pertenecia sobre los lugares que visitaba. El tacto de su piel junto con la nutella producian un placentero cosquilleo sobre Annie; se retorcia en detemrinados sitios...cuando esas grandes manos pasaban cerca a sus zonas erogenas. No podia evitar soltar pequeños gemidos de placer...

A- ahhh! mmm! ahora,...me gustaria probarlo.. en ti... espera...- La chica tumbo un poco a su moreno e introdujo sus dos dedos de la mano derecha en el tarro, untandolos generosamente de la crema para iniciar su experimento. Alzo la camisa del chico, e inicio a hace run leve contacto por el medio del marcado abdomen, de arriba hacia abajo, luego girando a los costados, en circulos...muy suavemente. Berth no podia parar de jadear, lo estaba voliendo loco; se aferraba con fuerza a la superficie del colchon. Mientras Annie dibujaba sobre él, pudo notar cuando le agradaban las sensaciones que generaba...a Berth se le notaba una prominente erección.

Ella le quito la camisa a su chico, exponiendo su torso completamente y siguió dibujando sobre sus hombros, leeeento muy lento, pasaba luego a sus brazos y y sin aviso hizo un trazo muy rapido hacia su cuello para poner un par de punticos en sus orejas, en sus lobulos. Se acerco a uno de estos, resoplo con una pequeña carcajada...

B- ohhhhhhhh!

Y Annie prosiquio a lamer la nutella que habia depositado en el lugar. Succionaba suavemente, leento, muy leeento, poco a poco degustaba dle manjar que habia puesto. Esto no hiso sino aumentar la temperatura del chico al igual que el tamaño de su ereccion.

B- que delicia...

A- ahora hacia abajo- Y ella comenzo a dibujar un camino punteado irregular que bajaba por su torso hasta...ese lugar. Se tomo su tiempo par alamer punto por punto, sin afanes y mientra slo hacia el chico se extasiaba cada ves más.

Despues de varios minutos y jadeos, Annie habia llegado al borde del pantalon abultado del chicoque pedia agritos ser desabrochado. Nuevamente se tomo su tiempo, desabrocho el boton lentamente, y la cremallera, diente por diente la bajo; el corazon de ambos latian desenfrenadamente. Hasta que por fin, una de las cadenas de su colosal dotacion habia sido liberada.

Annie solto una risa maliciosa y halo muy lentamente los boxers de su chico mientras untaba en su mano nuevamente una generosa cantidad del manjar.

**-to be continued xd-**


End file.
